Rylryne'tel Maervs
Rilryne Maervs - Elf ze szlachetnego rodu zamieszkującego Wielką Puszczę - wygnany za złamanie prawa. Teraz mag do wynajęcia. Informacje W skrócie przedstawia się Rene, pochodzi z Puszczy z południa. Został wygnany z domu za przyłączenie się do Armii Czarnych Kości. Od tego czasu wędruje i przyjmuje różne zlecenia. Został wyklęty w swoim domu i stracił rodowe miano. Został też naznaczony symbolem "Wygnańca" - Rilryne'tel oraz jego włosy zostały ścięte na nie elfią modę. W czasie wojny miał wielu towarzyszy, ale jego wiernym kompanem został Krasnolud Zygfryd, który podobnie jak Rene nie może wrócić na łono rodziny, chociaż z innych powodów. W czasie walk zaprzyjaźnia się równie z innym elfem - Tamilem. Ta niebywała kompania współpracuje ze sobą już od ponad 30 lat. Wygląd i umiejętności Rilryne'tel jest wysoki (190 cm) i dobrze zbudowany. Ma krótkie blond włosy sięgające za uszy - które są jego czułym punktem. Niestety nie może nosić włosów długich - na elficką modę, ponieważ został przeklęty jako wygnaniec i nie rosną dłuższe. Ma oczy koloru ciemnego szmaragdu i ogólnie podoba się kobietom, od których jest uzależniony. Jak na Elfa, Rene lubi dużo zjeść i nie ma dnia, żeby nie narzekał, że jest głodny. Unika łodzi i statków ponieważ ma chorobę morską. Jako mag jest odporny na drobne poparzenia a i te szybko się regenerują. Jak przystało na istotę długowieczną jego pamięć jest dobra, wręcz doskonała. Przy pasie nosi zasuszone palce swoich pokonanych wrogów. Od lewego biodra, przez całą pierś, do prawego ramienia, aż do łopatki ciało Rilryne przecina paskudna blizna. Pokrywa ją tatuaż z elfickimi runami. Zygfryd przypuszcza, że to tak naprawdę pieczęć i gdyby ją usunąć to rana się by otworzyła a Rene rozpadł się na pół. Uszy są przekleństwem Rene - Cały czas wydaje mu się, że każdy na nie patrzy. Przygody Ku chwale bohaterów Rene poznajemy gdy ich zadaniem była eskorta transportu marmuru na miejsce budowy pomnika ku czci bohaterów walki z Czarnymi Kośćmi. Po dotarciu na miejsce dowiedzieli się, że żadna inna karawana jeszcze nie dotarła. Po otrzymaniu zapłaty mistrz Mastan z Dils oferuje kolejną stawkę w zamian za odnalezienie pozostałych karawan. Ustalili, że pierwsza maja dotrzeć z Dils a prowadzą tam 3 drogi. Rene decyduje, że ruszą drogą najbardziej na południe, gdzie jest więcej miasteczek. Późnym popołudniem trafiają do pierwszego miasteczka na trakcie. Ani pytani po drodze podróżni, ani nikt w mieście nie słyszał o karawanie. Owszem kilka osób słyszało o budowie, ale nic więcej. Drużyna postanawia poczekać do rana pijąc i bawiąc się z dziewkami. Rano, na mocnym kacu wracają na drugi trakt. Tam trafiają na opuszczone wozy. Towar na nich jest, ale nikogo nie ma wokoło. Tajemnica wyjaśnia się, kiedy atakuje ich młody drzewiec którego Zygfryd wbija w ziemie niczym sadzonkę. Nieopodal odnajdują też budowlańców w głębokim dole. Głodni, ale cali docierają na plac budowy. Nasi bohaterowie ruszają na poszukiwanie kolejnej karawany. Tu trafiają na scenę walki. Robotnicy zgubili się na groblach i wjechali w bagna, gdzie zaatakowały ich bestie. Nasi wojownicy ruszyli na odsiecz walcząc z potworami i uratowali robotników. Na budowie są traktowani niczym mecenasi i dostają jadło, namioty i miłe towarzystwo. Oczywiście deklarują nadal pomoc. W czasie poszukiwań kolejnej grupy trafiają na wozy stojące nieopodal mostu. Jeden z nich ma zniszczoną ośkę. Nikogo jednak nie ma. Rene słyszy śpiewy w okolicy rzeki. Obawiając się, że to syreny Krasnolud zatyka uszy mchem. Kiedy schodzą pod most okazuje się, ze to budowlańcy śpiewają pijani w towarzystwie mostowego trolla. Wywiązuje się bójka. Finalnie karawana dociera na plac budowy w dość nietypowy sposób. Na czele jedzie Elf powożąc wozem zaprzęgniętym w dwa niedźwiedzie, za nim w kolejnym wozie śpi pijany Zygfryd, a na ostatnim nieprzytomni, pobici i związani budowlańcy. Po tym Rene gdzieś przepada, razem z nim dwie piękne dziewczyny z obozu. Porwanie Rene wraz z Towarzyszami poszukują uprowadzonej córki Magnata. Początkowo dokonują śledztwa wśród służby i wypytują świadków na targu. Mając różne poszlaki rozdzielają się. Rene wraz z Tamilem sprawdzają zachodnią bramę gdzie dowiadują się, że uprowadzona Panienka jakoś nie krzyczała w ramionach porywacza. Rene postanawia wysłać swojego sokoła na przeszukiwanie zachodniego lasu. Wraca do Karczmy gdzie rozmawia ze strażnikiem który w dzień porwania miał wartę. W karczmie wybucha mała sprzeczka i bójka. Finalnie Rene jako jedyny zostaje bez kobiety na tą noc, więc Rano jest wkurzony. Sokół przekazuje, że w lesie jest prawdopodobnie obóz, ale strzeże go coś dużego. Po naradzie z Zygfrydem rozdzielają się. Rene i Tamil wpadają w lesie w gniazdo Ehinopsów. Rene Pada na ziemię sparaliżowany. Pościg Budzi się w klasztornej izbie. jest opatrzony i kapłan karze mu odpoczywać do jutrzejszego rana. Rano pada, ale obaj z Zygfrydem ruszają w las, ponieważ deszcz może zmyć ślady. Trafiają na resztki obozu. Ślady walki i dużo krwi. Ta przyciągnęła drapieżniki więc musieli walczyć aby uciec. W jednym z namiotów znajdują Broszę. W mieście dowiadują się, że jest to znak Gildii Kupców z południa Zefilli z Woodbarrow. Po krótkim śledztwie dowiadują się, że w mieście jest kupiec pasujący do opisu. Ruszają jego śladem na południe. Po drodze potwierdzają, że jechali oni wozem, ale zjechali w kierunku samotnej Góry Mapelvine. Na podgórzu trafiają na jaskinię przy której stoi kilka wozów. Postanawiają ją spenetrować. Trafiają na przeciwników. Jednego ogłuszają i porywają w głąb lasu aby go przesłuchać. Wyposażenie Nosi szatę w fałdach której ma ukryty swój krótki miecz. W czarach pomaga sobie kosturem który stworzył we współpracy z Zygfrydem. Kategoria:Artemis